Cuentas Pendíentes
by Unapologetic47Fangirl
Summary: Rizzoli & Isles en Boston. Castle & Beckett en New York. Aparentemente no tienen casi nada en común, sin embargo, hasta hace poco, ambos tenían cuentas pendientes con asesinos en serie que iban tras ellos. Y algunas, no están saldadas...
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primera historia de Rizzoli and Isles, así que, lo siento si no plasmo bien los personajes. Intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo :)**

**¡Espero que os guste! Comentad plis. **

* * *

Jane pulsó con fuerza e insistencia el botón de la planta baja del ascensor. Estaba sola en aquel pequeño cubículo gris de cuatro paredes, y quería continuar así. Se dejó caer contra una de las paredes, apoyando la cabeza, un suspiro escapándose de sus labios.

Las puertas grises estaban a menos de dos palmos de distancia cuando una mano familiar se interpuso entre ellas, abriéndolas de nuevo. Jane trató de poner mejor cara, no quería que Maura detectara su estado de humor y comenzara a hacerle un tercer grado lleno de su "googletalk", como la detective llamaba a cuando su amiga comenzaba a soltar estadísticas y datos como si de Wikipedia se tratara. Quería mucho a Maura pero eso noche necesitaba estar sola cuando los fantasmas del pasado la emboscaran. Iba a tener que deshacerse de la forense, y comenzó a preparar las excusas que podría usar cuando Maura le propusiera ir a cenar o hacer algo juntas.

- ¿Te ibas sin mí? – preguntó la forense, con sus ojos verdes brillando con fuerza al sonreír.

Jane se quedó sin palabras ante aquella sonrisa, desarmada; cosa que le venía pasando desde hacía tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado mientras mentía.

- Pensé que habías bajado ya.

- No, Frankie me entretuvo contándome una historia muy graciosa…

La detective dejó de escucharla. No era algo que hiciera premeditadamente, solo que a veces sus pensamientos se volvían el centro de atención y todo lo demás desaparecía. Y hoy lo que le rondaba la cabeza era, con diferencia, más importante que la graciosa historia por la que Maura se estaba riendo en esos momentos.

Hoy hacía un año que Charles Hoyt había desaparecido definitivamente de su vida.

Hacía un año que había hundido un bisturí en el pecho de Hoyt, notando su sangre caliente mojarle las manos.

Un año pudiendo dormir tanquila sin temer despertarse con las manos clavadas al colchón.

Solo pensar en ello hizo que las cicatrices que adornaban sus palmas comenzaran a dolerle. Jane abrió y cerró varias veces las manos, masajeándose la zona.

- Y entonces nos desnudamos y tuve sexo con tu hermano. – dijo Maura, despertando a la detective de su ensoñación.

- ¿¡Qué tuviste qué?! – exclamó ésta.

La forense se río al ver la cara de su amiga.

- Es mentira, Jane, lo dije para llamar tu atención.

- Ya la tenías, siempre la tienes. – bromeó la morena. Pero se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. ¿Habría sonado para Maura como le había sonado a ella?

La forense se aclaró la garganta y miró como las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Caminaron una al lado de la otra, en silencio. Estaban bajando las escaleras de entrada de la comisaria cuando Maura sujetó a la detective del brazo, frenándola. Jane miró la mano que agarraba su muñeca, los dedos de la forense quedando justo encima de su pulso, y alzó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que la miraban preocupados.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar al Dirty Robber? Yo invito.

- No, gracias. Estoy muy cansada.

- Solo cenar, Jane. Vengaaa – pidió Maura, haciendo morritos.

La detective miró esa cara tan adorable y le dolió decir que no.

- Sabes que no me gusta esa comida para cebras.

- Vale, pues hagamos otra cosa. Este caso nos ha tenido muy absorbidas.

Rizzoli tuvo que admitir que aquello era verdad. Habían pasado unos días viviendo por y para resolver aquel complicado y enrevesado asesinato. Lo más odioso era que habían tenido al asesino todo el rato frente a sus narices y nadie se había dado cuenta. Jane se culpaba un poco por ello, si lo hubiera visto, no habría habido dos víctimas más.

- Lo siento pero me voy a casa – contestó finalmente, algo brusca.

Se apresuró a bajar en dirección a su coche, sin mirar hacia atrás, sabiendo que como lo hiciera no podría irse sin disculparse con Maura. Arrancó el coche y salió rápidamente de allí, tratando de borrar de su mente la cara asombrada de la forense, aun parada en las escaleras.

- Mier… coles – masculló Jane, cambiando la palabra en el último momento.

Estiró el cuello para poder ver mejor pero su sospecha inicial quedó confirmada: no había hueco frente a su casa. Puso marcha atrás y retrocedió en busca de un sitio donde poder aparcar, deseando poder retroceder en el tiempo y no haberle contestado de aquella forma tan seca a Maura. Su amiga solo se había preocupado por ella. Cuando por fin quitó las llaves del contacto decidió que a la mañana siguiente, antes de ir a la comisaria, iría a disculparse con ella.

No sabía porque, pero el mero pensamiento de volver a ver a la forense al día siguiente, de pelearse y meterse con ella cariñosamente, le dio ánimos y la hizo sentir mejor. _"Eso es lo que tiene la amistad_" se dijo a sí misma. ¿Pero era amistad lo suyo con Maura? Jane desechó esa estúpida pregunta de su mente y buscó la llave del portal. Las manos le temblaban violentamente, y no era a causa del frío, estaban a principios de otoño y el ambiente seguía siendo cálido.

Cerró ambas manos en puños, apretando los labios, luchando por calmarse. La detective respiró hondo varias veces y miró al cielo, anaranjado por la puesta de sol. Volvió a centrarse en abrir la puerta, y a la primera lo logró. Subió las escaleras con rapidez, deseando llegar a su casa y meterse bajo las sábanas de su cama para no salir hasta el día siguiente.

- ¡Jo Friday! – silbó, llamando a su perro. - ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Colgó la americana del perchero de la entrada, sin fijarse si estaba bien colocada o no. Pulsó el interruptor de la luz pero no funcionaba.

- Ya estamos otra vez… - suspiró.

- ¡Bicho! – gritó, silbando otra vez para llamar a Jo Friday.

Pero el perro no venía, y eso era algo raro. _"Se lo habrán llevado Tommy y TJ" _pensó, cuando vio que todavía eran las 9.30 de la noche. Pero TJ estaba con su madre esa semana, se habían ido de vacaciones a _nosédonde_. Sus alarmas saltaron y desenfundó rápidamente la pistola. Un hormigueo se expandió por todo su cuerpo, llenando de adrenalina hasta el último nervio. Recorrió con la mirada el semi iluminado salón, y avanzó hacia su habitación, con el cuerpo en tensión y preparada para disparar en cualquier momento.

- No… - susurró cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de Jo Friday tirado de cualquier manera encima de la colcha de su cama.

Se acercó corriendo, dejando la pistola encima de la mesilla, olvidándose por un momento de que podría haber alguien en su casa. Cogió al perro en sus brazos y en seguida notó cierto alivio al notar que aun respiraba. Deseó que Maura estuviera con ella en esos momentos, no era veterinaria, pero sabría decirle que le había pasado a Jo Friday. Recordó cuando Korsak lo había encontrado y ella le había dicho que se deshiciera de él, pero al final había terminado quedándoselo la detective.

Depositó al perro en la cama otra vez, colocándole con cuidado las orejas, y echó la mano atrás para coger la pistola de donde la había dejado: encima de la mesilla. Tanteó en busca del arma, pero no lograba encontrarla, así que decidió que terminaba antes si simplemente se daba la vuelta y la buscaba con la mirada.

Pero la pistola no estaba ahí encima.

Saltó encima de la cama, ocultándose a la vista de quien estuviera debajo. Tenía que estar ahí escondido porque Jane había registrado hasta el último centímetro de la casa a excepción de ahí. Se quedó quieta y en silencio, casi sin respirar, los pulmones aprisionados entre la tensión y los acelerados latidos de su corazón. La detective tuvo miedo de que se pudieran oír de lo alto que parecían sonar. Con cuidado, intentando que la cama o el somier no soltaran ningún quejido que la pudiera delatar, trató de alcanzar el cajón de la mesilla, donde tenía escondida un arma de repuesto.

Cuando su mano se cerró alrededor del pomo del cajón, un brazo apareció de debajo de la cama y la agarró de la muñeca. Jane dejó escapar un gritó y tiró con todas su fuerzas, tratando de romperle el brazo a su atacante o por lo menos liberarse. Pero su opresor la tenía bien agarrada y solo logró hacerle soltar un gruñido. La detective notó, con desesperación, que no conseguía reunir la fuerza suficiente para soltarse, y de pronto, un fuerte tirón que le envió latigazos de dolor por todo el brazo, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

El choque de su espalda contra el frio suelo de madera la dejó sin aliento, haciendo que el aire que todavía guardaba en los pulmones se escapara a través de sus labios en un quejido. Arqueó la espalda, tratando de ignorar el dolor y lograr reponerse, pero cuando abrió la boca para gritar, en un desesperado intento de que algún vecino o buen samaritano la oyera y llamara a la policía; un paño húmedo y con un olor dulzón le presionó los labios y la nariz. Sabía que aquello era cloroformo, y mientras luchaba en el suelo por liberarse, notó como la fuerza la iba abandonando poco a poco, siendo reemplazada por una agradablemente indolora bruma negra.

Abrió los ojos, capturando la última imagen del techo de su habitación antes de que los párpados se le hicieran demasiado pesados como para poder abrirlos. Una cara ocupó su campo de visión. Una cara que sonreía con la victoria y la satisfacción bien marcadas.

- Hola, Jane – susurró.

La detective trató de gritar pero sus labios no respondían y el paño impregnado de droga seguía presionando su boca. Sacudió la cabeza, pero algo frío al tacto y horriblemente conocido acarició la piel de su cuello y la hizo parar de golpe.

Un bisturí.


	2. Chapter 2

- Jane, abre los ojos…

Alguien la llamaba, su voz tirando de la conciencia de la detective para sacarla de aquel pozo negro de cloroformo. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando trató de moverse y notó que algo la aprisionaba dolorosamente. La espalda también le dolía por la caída.

Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de adaptar la vista a aquella brillante y fuerte luz que apuntaba directamente a sus ojos, quemando sus retinas al mirar fijamente. No lograba distinguir nada, no de momento. Notaba la cabeza pesada, todavía bajo los efectos de la droga; y en la boca un sabor dulzón y pastoso bastante desagradable.

- Venga, Jane…

La voz sonaba desconocida a oídos de la detective, sin embargo, sus recuerdos estaban bastante nítidos. Había sentido un bisturí contra su garganta antes de perder la conciencia. Pero, ¿por qué seguía viva entonces? Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de tragar saliva para perder aquel sabor. Miró a ambos lados, identificando la habitación con rapidez. La buena noticia era que seguía en su apartamento. La mala que estaba en manos de un chiflado admirador, sino era uno de los múltiples aprendices que Hoyt tuvo.

- Oh, veo que ya despertaste. Si llego a saber que eras tan dormilona no te había dado tanto cloroformo. Charles no me informó bien… - se lamentó el hombre.

La detective buscó el origen de aquella voz que seguía hablándole del tiempo y de Boston. Y entonces una figura apareció por un lado del foco que apuntaba a Jane a la cara. Era alto y delgado, pero su rostro estaba oculto en las sombras provocadas por la luz que le daba en la espalda.

- ¿Q…? – intentó hablar pero la voz le falló. Carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta - ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Yo? Nadie de interés – contestó la figura, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

La detective frunció el ceño y de desembarazó de los últimos restos de la droga, recuperando poco a poco la lucidez y la rapidez mental. Giró la cabeza en busca de lo que la tenía maniatada, temiendo volver a ver los bisturís clavados en sus palmas, pero solo eran unas esposas. Se permitió sentir un poco de alivio antes de volver a la carga. Guiñó los ojos, protegiéndolos de la luz.

- Conocías a Hoyt y todo el que le conociera es de interés para mí. – replicó Jane.

El desconocido soltó una risa irónica.

- Ay, Charles… Es un viejo amigo… Era, perdón, a veces se me olvida que le mataste. – un peligroso tono de enfado se coló en la voz del hombre.

- ¿Por eso me vas a matar a mí?

- Verás, todo asesino en serie que se precie tiene… ¿Cómo llamarlo? – El hombre se quedó en silencio unos segundos – Una cuenta pendiente. Aquella victima que nunca pudo matar. Charles y yo hicimos un pacto en la cárcel: si algo le pasaba a uno de nosotros, el otro se encargaría de nuestra cuenta pendiente.

- Y la de Hoyt soy yo – concluyó Jane.

La figura asintió, la detective podía notar esa sonrisa de satisfacción otra vez en su oculto rostro. Un escalofrío la recorrió y su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad, buscando una forma de liberarse o mandar algún mensaje. Éste asesino era listo, le encantaban los preliminares, la detective podía notarlo por la disposición de todos sus aparatejos. Había venido preparado. Y Jane necesitaba ganar tiempo.

- ¿Y cuál es la tuya? – inquirió, tratando de hacerle hablar mientras ella pensaba.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó él, desprevenido. Levantó la cabeza de una mesita que había colocado ahí al lado, y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a su víctima.

Ella estaba tumbada en el suelo, las manos esposadas a las patas de la cama. Su rizado y moreno pelo se encontraba desparramado por el parqué del suelo, y él no podía dejar de encontrar aquella imagen bastante sexy. Pero sacudió la cabeza, violar a las mujeres no era su estilo, además, él siempre las buscaba rubias y aquella era morena…

- Has dicho que todo asesino en serie que se precie tiene una cuenta pendiente. ¿Cuál es la tuya? – preguntó de nuevo Jane.

El hombre sonrió, aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy un asesino en serie?

- Soy detective de homicidios. Lo llevas escrito en la frente. ¿Y sabes qué? Sé más cosas de ti.

Una ligera carcajada escapó de los labios del atacante. Éste sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Ah, sí? – la retó.

- Veamos, eres joven, estarás en la treintena. Y no eres de Boston, pero sí americano.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy de aquí?

- Eres un asesino en serie que se ha librado de la cadena perpetua. Hay pocos sueltos y tendrían que ser ya bastante mayores – respondió la detective, como si fuera obvio.

La figura que tenía ante ella movió la cabeza en lo que pareció un gesto de aprobación. Dio media vuelta y apagó el foco de luz que cegaba a Jane. Rizzoli parpadeó varias veces, sus ojos agradeciendo aquella oscuridad.

- Eres buena. – admitió.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Rizzoli pudo verle bien la cara a su agresor. Y lo que vio no le gustó. Su rostro estaba contraído en una sonrisa burlona, porque él sabía que por mucho que le mirara no iba a ser capaz de identificarle. La ropa que llevaba puesta era bastante corriente, nada se salía de lo normal, excepto que el hombre llevaba una placa de identificación enganchada en la camiseta blanca.

- ¿J. Rook? ¿Es ese tu nombre? – inquirió la morena, a sabiendas que no era ese. Sino sería todo demasiado fácil.

- Bueno, si así quieres llamarme…

- Preferiría tener el verdadero.

- Y yo preferiría terminar con todo esto de una vez. – replicó él, harto de tanta cháchara. Le dio la espalda a la detective y se concentró en los utensilios que había esparcido en la improvisada mesa. Se chascó los nudillos dentro de aquellos guantes de látex, y paseó los dedos por encima de una buena gama de bisturís.

Por el rabillo de ojo vio la bobina de hilo verde y blanco, su fiel compañera en todos sus asesinatos. Pero apartó la vista, ignorándola. No podía usarla ahí, aquello era un tributo a su amigo y por lo tanto, no había nada mejor que un escalpelo para honrarle. Recordó como Hoyt le había confesado la razón por la que estaba encarcelado, y él había sentido una curiosidad inmensa por su técnica, aunque no quería imitarla, demasiada sangre.

_"- Así que un compañero de profesión – dijo Hoyt._

_Él asintió, orgulloso._

_- ¿Cuántas?_

_- No las cuento, no merecen la pena – contestó, ganándose la aprobación de Hoyt._

_Transcurrieron unos segundos en silencio en los que ambos compañeros de celda se miraron de arriba abajo, evaluándose, midiendo el nivel de confianza que le inspiraba el otro._

_- ¿Cuál es tu herramienta? – preguntó el mayor finalmente._

_Él le miró fijamente a los ojos y contestó con tranquilidad._

_- Una cuerda. Verde y blanca. Mi más fiel compañera…_

_- ¿Les estrangulas?_

_- Las estrangulo – corrigió, remarcando el "las". – Solo mato a mujeres con ciertas características, excepto pequeñas excepciones._

_- Aaah, las excepciones son las mejores… Las más sabrosas, las más duraderas, pero también las más complicadas. – contestó Hoyt, con cierto tono de añoranza en la voz."_

- ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Se parece a mí? – preguntó Jane, sacándole bruscamente de sus recuerdos. Se giró para mirarla, una mirada dura y fría. La detective tragó saliva, pero aguantó firme. Ese juego era peligroso, pero a veces era el último y único remedio.

- Se equivoca, detective – el hombre suspiró. – Mi cuenta pendiente es un hombre. Cierto escritor en New York.

Rizzoli guardó aquel dato en su mente, calificándolo como importante. Aunque tuviera que recorrerse una lista entera de escritores neoyorkinos, ella iba a encontrar a aquel y avisarle de que su vida seguía corriendo peligro. Porque estaba al 100% segura de que iba a lograr salir de esa.

- ¿Un escritor? ¿En serio? – trató de picarle para que se acercara, necesitaba tenerle al alcance de sus piernas.

Él apretó la mano en un puño y cogiendo un bisturí, se acercó a ella bruscamente.

- Sí, pero el más listo. Y tiene una compañera, como tú. Una policía – escupió, con desprecio.

El hombre le hablaba al oído rudamente, acariciando su cuello con el bisturí, ejerciendo presión aquí y allí. Jane arqueó la espalda cuando la punta del instrumento cortó la suave piel de su cuello. Inspiró con fuerza entre los dientes apretados y trató de contener cualquier otra muestra de dolor.

- Bonitas cicatrices – comentó su agresor, mirándole las manos. Y entonces, antes de que la detective pudiera evitarlo, vio como el bisturí se dirigía con rapidez y determinación hacia allí.

**-OoOoO-**

Maura se frotó las manos, nerviosa.

Miró la puerta del apartamento número 12, el brillo dorado del número bajo la luz del pasillo. Alzó un puño para llamar, pero lo dejó ahí parado un rato, sin saber si llamar o no. Jane había estado muy brusca y esquiva aquel día, y la forense no podía parar de comerse la cabeza preguntándose qué le pasaba. ¿Sería el cansancio como la detective le había dicho? ¿El estrés del caso? ¿La culpabilidad por las víctimas que no pudo evitar? La cabeza le daba vueltas, y Maura se sentía perdida y desorientada.

Ella estaba acostumbrada al orden y al control. A la lógica imponiéndose a los impulsos. A no tratar de averiguar nada sin tener hechos factibles. Pero con Jane se le rompían los esquemas. Cuando la detective andaba cerca de ella, los impulsos de imponían al pensamiento lógico y se veía capaz de ir contra lo que creía y especular para ella. A pesar de exponerse a la urticaria o a equivocarse. Si Jane se lo pedía, le era difícil negarse.

Y entonces le vino a la mente la cara de su amiga aquella noche. Esa tristeza oculta en sus ojos, esa cara de dolor que no pudo esconder después de responderla de forma brusca. Y se decidió. Jane la necesitaba y ella estaría allí. Para eso estaban las amigas.

Con las fuerzas renovadas y la decisión bien marcada en su rostro, alzó de nuevo el puño y golpeó la puerta. Una, dos, tres veces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento el retraso pero el nuevo curso es complicado y encontrar tiempo para escribir es dificilillo :s ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

La mano de Tyson se frenó a escasos centímetros de la palma extendida a la fuerza de Jane. La detective se encogió, a la expectativa del dolor del bisturí perforando su mano, un dolor ya conocido… Pero los golpes en la puerta la hicieron abrir rápidamente los ojos, tensándose, y con un miedo creciente expandiéndose por su pecho ante la sospecha de quien podía estar llamando.

- Maura – susurró, sin poder contenerse, dejando que el pánico traspasara a su voz.

Tyson ladeó la cabeza, retirando lentamente el bisturí de la mano de la detective, disfrutando al ver que ella se encogía sin poder evitarlo, como una reacción instintiva. Era la primera vez que Jane mostraba un auténtico miedo, ese con el que él disfrutaba tanto. A Tyson le encantaba pensar que era como un animal, capaz de oler el miedo de sus víctimas y aprovecharse de él en su beneficio. Sonrió perversamente, dejando que el frío metal acariciara la piel de Jane, que se tensó más aún y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Le miró fijamente, desafiante, alzando la barbilla en una pose que daba a entender que no se lo iba a poner fácil.

Mientras, Jane se repetía mentalmente, una y otra vez, que quien llamaba no era Maura sino algún vecino, o el casero, o alguien que se cansaría de aporrear la puerta y les dejaría en paz.

- ¿Es tu compañera? – preguntó su captor, con un brillo peligroso en sus marrones y apagados ojos.

- No – respondió Jane, con la voz quebrada – No es ella.

- Oh – se lamentó el otro – Habría sido mejor para ti.

Aunque parezca raro, la detective notó que su cuerpo se relajaba parcialmente cuando logró desviar la atención de su captor de Maura. Su amiga debía de seguir en las sombras, era la única manera de mantenerla a salvo. Jane creía que, en cierto modo, aquella tarde había esperado que algo ocurriera y por eso había mantenido alejada a la forense de ella. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tal y como había ocurrido, no arrastraría a Maura con ella.

**-OoOoO-**

En esos momentos, la forense, con los nudillos doloridos de tanto llamar a la puerta, comenzó a plantearse si Jane estaría en casa o no.

Quizá tenía una cita y no se lo había querido contar por todo el lío con Casey. O quizá hubiera salido a pasear a Jo Friday. O quizá…

_"O quizá te esté ignorando"_ pensó, y estas simples palabras le provocaron un inmenso dolor, como abejas asesinas chocando contra su estómago.

Alzó el puño una vez más, sin preocuparse por sus enrojecidos nudillos. Tenía que hablar con ella.

- ¡Jane! – llamó.

**-OoOoO-**

Una perversa sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Tyson, iluminando sus ojos con un brillo peligroso.

- Parece que sí es tu compañera.

Jane se estremeció, luchando por no contestar a los gritos de su amiga.

- Esto siempre fue entre Hoyt y yo, ella no tuvo nada que ver – dijo la detective.

- Ya, pero yo no soy Hoyt.

Rizzoli abrió la boca para gritar y alertar a Maura, pero Tyson fue más rápido que ella y se la tapó con una mano. Ella se sacudió, despellejándose las muñecas al forcejear con las esposas. Le propinó una patada a Tyson en el pecho, pero éste no la soltó a pesar del dolor. Mientras le oía respirar con dificultad, soltando de vez en cuando unas toses secas, y con muecas, la detective buscó otra forma de liberarse.

Movió la cabeza de un lado para otro hasta que logró morder uno de los dedos que le aprisionaban la boca. Tyson contuvo un grito de dolor, solo dejando que un gemido bastante audible se escapara de su boca.

Enfurecido, con la rabia cegándole, golpeó a Jane en la cara, con fuerza, y ésta notó el sabor a sangre manar de su magullado labio. Se le escapó una exclamación ahogada, y sacudió la cabeza para librarse del zumbido que se había apoderado de su oído izquierdo, moviendo la mandíbula de un lado a otro, dolorida. Mientras seguía pataleando, logró volver a alcanzar a su captor con una patada, esta vez en la rodilla.

Su pie impactó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de darle y Tyson gritó de dolor, llevándose ambas manos a la zona. Pero Jane no podía hacer nada, ya que estaba otra vez amordazada y a merced de un asesino en serie furioso.

**-OoOoO-**

¿Aquello había sido un grito? Maura pegó la oreja a la puerta, tratando de escuchar algo más, pero no podía captar nada. Nerviosa, entrelazó ambas manos y miró a su alrededor, no había nadie más, ningún vecino alarmado o signos de vida en el edificio. ¿Era posible que se lo hubiera imaginado?

Iba a apartar la oreja de la puerta cuando escuchó un gemido ahogado. Temiéndose lo peor y notando la adrenalina apoderarse de su cuerpo, rebuscó en su Louis Vuitton nuevo, tratando de que el tembleque de manos no la impidiera encontrar las llaves.

Recordó con claridad el día que Jane le había dado aquella copia, cuando, por tercera vez consecutiva en un mes, la había despertado demasiado pronto tocando el timbre. Maura las había rechazado al principio, viendo ese simple gesto como algo más grande de lo que en realidad era, pero al final tuvo que rendirse ante la insistencia de su amiga. Metió la llave en la cerradura al segundo intento, y respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse.

No iba armada, pero había estado practicando unos cuantos golpes de defensa personal. Lo único que esperaba era no encontrarse a la detective en medio de un encuentro carnal. Por muy mejores amigas que fueran, aquello habría sido demasiado, más si tenía en cuenta lo confusa que se sentía respecto a Jane. Maura sacudió la cabeza, apartando todo aquello de su cabeza. Necesitaba centrarse.

Con determinación, giró la llave en la cerradura, oyendo el cerrojo correrse.

**-OoOoO-**

El sonido del cerrojo girando resonó por toda la casa. Jane se sacudió, luchando con las esposas y con las lágrimas que querían escaparse de sus ojos. No iba a llorar frente a él, sería un signo de debilidad.

Por unos minutos pensó que Maura se había cansado y se había marchado finalmente. Pero era peor.

Mucho peor.

Ella tenía sus llaves, las que le había dado, harta de estarse despertando a las 7 de la mañana porque la forense quería salir a hacer deporte. Aunque había debatido mucho consigo misma sobre si debía dárselas o no, si Maura se lo tomaría como algo que no era; al final habían vencido las ganas de dormir.

Pero ahora, su pereza les iba a costar la vida a ambas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón, perdón, perdón y muchos más por la tardanza :(**

* * *

Jerry Tyson alzó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor en busca del origen de ese sonido. ¿Era aquello…?

- Tenemos compañía – comentó, notando el miedo de la detective.

Por fin. En toda la noche había sido muy dura, no había dado signos de miedo o angustia, pero ahora que su compañera entraba en juego… Bueno, estaba aterrorizada. El 3XA se levantó, pero su rodilla falló, la rodilla en la que había recibido la patada. Una mueca de dolor cruzó su cara y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que era el momento de marcharse. Cuando matara a aquella morena de rizos rebeldes, quería estar al 100% de sus facultades, y en esos momentos no lo estaba. Además, la interrupción de su compañera era un detalle con el que no había contado, y a Jerry Tyson le encanta el control. Si no podía dominar una situación, se iba y, cuando volviera, tendría un plan preparado.

- Vaya… Parece que vais a tener suerte. Me voy a marchar y os dejaré en paz – vio como la detective se relajaba notablemente – Pero, escúchame bien Jane Rizzoli. Ten en cuenta que sé hasta el más mínimo detalle de tu vida. Sé que jabón usas para lavarte el pelo, la marca de cereales que compras, el tipo de correo que recibes, con quien te relacionas y quien forma parte de tu familia. Así que, duerme con los ojos abiertos. No, mejor aún… ¡No duermas! Porque te estaré vigilando, te acecharé desde detrás de cada esquina. Si sientes que alguien está siguiendo tus pasos, no dudes en que ese soy yo.

Jane le miró fijamente, sin articular palabra o hacer movimiento alguno. Casi ni respiraba. Notó el sabor a trapo contra su lengua, la mordaza haciéndole daño en los labios. Asintió, sabiendo que su atacante no estaba haciendo falsas amenazas. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía tomarle en serio sabiendo que Maura estaba allí al lado, a menos de 3 metros de distancia.

- Y buena suerte investigándome – dijo el hombre, con una torcida sonrisa.

Giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó cojeando hacia la ventana de la habitación de la detective. Ésta le vio abrirla, mirar rápidamente hacia los lados, y salir a trompicones por ella. Aún podía oír sus irregulares pasos alejándose por los escalones de metal cuando los tacones de Maura chocaron contra el parqué de su salón. Jane notó como su corazón daba un brinco, reaccionando como si su atacante aun estuviera allí. Pero ya no estaba, se había marchado. De momento.

- ¿Jane? ¿Estás bien?

La detective fue a hablar y entonces fue plenamente consciente de la mordaza que le aprisionaba la lengua. Aún podía emitir sonidos, y eso es lo que hizo. Con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, Jane trató de gemir lo suficientemente alto como para que su amiga la oyera. Y debió de funcionar porque pronto sonaron unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo, casi venía corriendo.

La forense irrumpió en la habitación, y su mirada de desconcierto vagó por ella hasta que encontró a Jane. Entonces, una mezcla de alivio, incomprensión y miedo se abrió paso en su rostro y se arrodilló rápidamente ante la detective, recorriendo la cara de la morena con su mirada para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

- ¡Jane! – exclamó.

Con cuidado, desató la mordaza que impedía a Jane hablar. Ella bajó la cabeza, notando las lágrimas de desesperación recorrerle las mejillas, a pesar de que sabía que su amiga ya estaba a salvo.

- No deberías haber venido Maura, ha estado a punto de cogerte como rehén a ti también.

- Me da igual, sabía que algo no marchaba bien contigo – contestó la rubia, mirando las esposas que aún sujetaban a la detective a las patas de la cama. Se levantó con agilidad y se acercó a la mesa portátil que había colocada. Pero cuando vio los instrumentos que reposaban allí, la luz arrancando destellos plateados en ellos, se giró hacia su amiga con el miedo bien marcado en su rostro.

- ¿Hoyt está…?

- No. – respondió Jane rápidamente. – No…

A Maura casi se le escapa un suspiro de alivio pero decidió que era más urgente liberar a la detective. Si ésta seguía moviéndose así se iba a desgarrar la piel de las muñecas. Más aún. Encontró una llave pequeñita al lado de la colección de escalpelos, así que, rezando para que fuera esa, se arrodilló de nuevo junto a su amiga y le quitó unas esposas. Jane encogió el brazo, moviendo el hombro mientras un suspiro de alivio se abría paso entre sus apretados labios. Una vez estuvo libre de ambas esposas, se levantó con demasiada rapidez si se tenía en cuenta que la habían drogado con cloroformo y golpeado. Su mirada se volvió negra por unos segundos y se tambaleó, desequilibrada.

Pero Maura estaba allí para sujetarla. Como siempre. Notó sus brazos rodearla por la cintura y se agarró a ella, usándola de ancla al suelo firme. Poco a poco, la sensación de mareo se desvaneció, y parpadeo varias veces. Notaba las mejillas tirantes por las pocas lágrimas que se había permitido derramar.

- Maura, necesito que llames a Korsak o a Frost y les informes de lo que ha pasado. Que envíen a la científica. – pidió, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- Y a una ambulancia – apuntó la forense, inclinada sobre ella, examinándole la cara.

- No, yo estoy bien.

- Jane, tienes el labio reventado, las muñecas despellejadas y la mirada perdida por alguna clase de droga…

- Cloroformo – susurró la detective.

- No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que no te curen eso – continuó la rubia, haciendo caso omiso.

- Vale, pero házmelo tú.

Maura abrió la boca para protestar, mirándola con reproche. Jane le devolvió la mirada, con el miedo todavía en ella, y con aspecto desamparado. La forense apartó la vista y suspiró, derrotada.

- Está bien.

**-OoOoO-**

Después de ser tomada declaración unas cinco veces por personas diferentes, Jane pudo irse a un lugar apartado donde la esperaban Maura, Korsak, Frost, Frankie y su madre.

- Ma, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Jane antes de que la interpelada la atrajera hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias a dios que estás bien, cariño. En cuanto oí el aviso en la radio de Frankie salí corriendo hacia aquí.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros como pidiéndole perdón por ser tan descuidado, pero Jane se limitó a sonreír y le atrajo hacia ella para darle un suave abrazo.

- Me alegro de que estés bien, hermanita – susurró él contra su cuello.

- Y yo de estarlo – dijo ella mientras rompía el abrazo – Todo fue gracias a Maura y a que el _"individuo"_ se sentía generoso.

- Entonces, ¿es cierto? – Preguntó Angela - ¿Hoyt no está muerto?

- Sí está muerto, Ma. Es un amigo que viene a vengarse, a, como él me dijo, _"saldar su cuenta pendiente"_.

Jane hizo un gesto de cansancio y Maura aprovechó para intervenir.

- Pero mejor hablamos de eso mañana, ¿vale? Aún tengo que curarla.

Todos los presentes asintieron, y tras intercambiar algunos abrazos, se marcharon en grupo para luego dispersarse. La forense miró a su amiga con la preocupación marcada en su rostro, y la agarró suavemente del brazo.

- Vámonos a casa.

- Ésta es mi casa, Maura – suspiró la detective, con semblante triste, la sonrisa que antes había adornado su cara desaparecida.

- Sí, pero tienes otra casa.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí, querida amiga. La mía – contestó la doctora.

La sombra de una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la morena, las comisuras de sus labios alzándose ligeramente.

- Venga, te dejo dormir conmigo – dijo, echando una mirada al salón lleno de policías con las chaquetas distintivas de la científica. – Además, tengo un botiquín en casa.

- ¿Qué es lo que no tienes tú? – bromeó Jane, con una sonrisa cansada. A Maura le encantó verla actuar con normalidad, aunque sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos castaños, que el miedo seguía latente.

_"Alguien que me quiera"_ pensó la forense, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Tampoco quería quedar de víctima después del infierno que habría tenido que vivir la detective. Ésta se fijó en la repentina seriedad de su amiga y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, frotando la espalda de Maura cariñosamente.

- Vámonos a casa – susurró, viendo como la forense se animaba al oírle decir aquello.


	5. Chapter 5

Maura empujó la gran puerta blanca de su casa, encendiendo la luz nada más entrar.

- Vía libre – bromeó, girándose.

Jane arrugó la nariz en un gesto adorable y entró con paso cansado al gran y luminoso recibidor de su amiga. Le dolían los hombros por la tensión de haber estado esposada a la cama, las muñecas palpitaban dolorosamente, quejándose. Aun sentía restos de cloroformo en la lengua y el sabor de la mordaza perduraba en su boca. Tenía ganas de frotarse con un estropajo hasta que desapareciera el último rastro. Pero teniendo en cuenta la hinchazón de su labio, no sería recomendable.

La forense se movía de un lado para otro en la cocina, preparando té, sacando hielo de la nevera, buscando su maletín, etc. Parecía que le habían dado un chute de energía, mientras que la detective se había quedado parada en el recibidor, con temblores por los efectos secundarios de la adrenalina, y observando a ese borrón rubio hacer un millón de cosas. La verdad es que, si fuera por Rizzoli, se habría ido directa a la cama, a meterse bajo montones de mantas y jamás salir de ahí abajo. Era la técnica del avestruz, aquella que le había funcionado tan bien hasta que Maura había aparecido en su vida, volviéndola patas arriba. Aquella atractiva joven rubia había irrumpido en la rutina que Jane había establecido y había llamado "Su vida". Le había roto todos sus esquemas con sus charlas a lo Wikipedia y sus datos científicos. Y había acabado convirtiéndose en más que su mejor amiga. Por mucho que la detective se negara a aceptarlo.

- ¿Jane? – la voz de Maura se abrió paso entre sus pensamientos, sacándola de ellos.

- ¿Hum? – atinó a decir, sin encontrar todavía las palabras.

- ¿Qué haces ahí parada? No te voy a comer.

Una cansada sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la morena.

- Veo que ya eres toda una experta en el sarcasmo.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó Maura, ilusionada – Estuve investigando un poco por internet y resulta que es uno de los medios de defensa más utilizado por la gente cuando están discutiendo o se sienten amenazados. El problema es que cuando estás escribiendo no se percibe con tanta facilidad, creo que algunas personas piensan que soy una borde. – la rubia se quedó callada, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Jane no pudo evitar reírse de ella.

- ¿Has estado en chats practicando tu ironía? – preguntó, incrédula.

Maura evitó mirarla, rascándose la nuca, tal y como hacía cuando estaba incómoda o se sentía violenta.

- No… - dijo.

- Maura, que te sale urticaria. Sabes que no puedes mentirme – indicó la detective, señalándola con un dedo.

Aquel gesto hizo que las muñecas de Jane quedaran al descubierto y la mirada de Maura se quedó fija en ellas.

- ¡Jane! ¿¡Cómo no me dijiste nada?!

- ¿Eh? – contestó la otra, sin seguir el hilo de los razonamientos de su amiga.

- ¡Tus muñecas! ¡Tus heridas! ¡Se me había olvidado!

La forense agarró a la detective del antebrazo y tiró de ella con fuerza, guiándola a paso rápido al baño. Jane la siguió, protestando. Pero cuando Maura se empeñaba en algo, no había quien la sacara de ahí, en eso eran ambas amigas igual de cabezotas.

- Quédate aquí – ordenó la rubia antes de volver a desaparecer por el pasillo.

Rizzoli suspiró, apoyando los codos en sus piernas mientras observaba las baldosas del suelo. Sentada en la tapa de la taza del váter, se dio cuenta de que con todo el lío de sus heridas Maura se había librado de contestar su pregunta, aunque estaba al 100% segura de que cuando le había dicho que no estaba mintiendo. El especial código de honor que tenía la Doctora le impedía mentir, y si mentía, se sentía tan mal que le salían sarpullidos en el pecho. Ella le había contado a Jane, al principio de su amistad, que era como si su cuerpo protestara contra el hecho de mentir. Y la detective había pensado que era demasiado honesta para el mundo en el que vivían, y, sobre todo, para su profesión.

- ¡Ya está! – exclamó Maura, sentándose en el bidé frente a Jane. Dejó su maletín en el suelo, tapando la baldosa que tan atentamente había mirado minutos antes su amiga. – Fuera ropa – pidió la forense, cuando vio que las mangas la molestaban para curarle las heridas.

La detective tragó saliva y se quitó la americana, dejándola de cualquier manera colgada del pomo de la puerta del baño. Y maldijo su idea de ponerse, precisamente ese día, una camisa. No solo porque las mangas de esta, aparte de estar salpicadas de sangre, le rozaban en las heridas provocadas por las esposas; sino porque no se podían desabrochar los puños. Tendría que quitársela.

Se desabrochó con agilidad los botones, terminando enseguida, y se desembarazó de la prenda. Con un suspiro, la dejó caer el suelo. Y volvió a tragar saliva, notando como la sangre se reunía en sus mejillas a pesar de que no era una persona propensa a sonrojarse. Notó las suaves y cálidas manos de Maura en su brazo, agarrándolo, y trato de controlar su mente.

La doctora centró su vista en las heridas de las muñecas, intentando concentrar toda su atención en ellas y luchar con los impulsos que le decían que levantara la vista y admirara las vistas. Y con las vistas se refería a la imagen de Jane en sujetador. No era la primera vez que la veía semi-desnuda, pero era la primera vez que sentía esas mariposas asesinas lanzándose contra las paredes de su estómago, la primera vez que se le quedaba la boca seca con semejante imagen. Y, por supuesto, la primera vez que sentía ese casi irrefrenable deseo. Con cuidado, e ignorando las quejas de Jane, desinfectó sus muñecas y las vendó, con una suavidad y un cariño extremos. Lo bueno de trabajar con personas muertas es que nunca se quejaban, le hicieras lo que le hicieras.

- ¡Venga ya, Jane! ¡Eres una blandengue! – exclamó Maura.

La detective le lanzó una mirada furibunda, con el brazo recogido contra el pecho.

- ¿Por qué no cambiamos de puestos? – propuso la morena, con los dientes apretados. Esperó que no sonara tan mal como ella había pensado.

- Yo no estoy herida, tú sí, y si no me dejas curarte te llevaré al hospital. Tú decides – amenazó Maura, tratando de que sus ojos se quedaran fijos en los que Jane y no en otro sitio. Era algo complicado, pero no iba a dejar que aquellos estúpidos impulsos arruinaran su amistad.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Rizzoli volvió a ofrecerle su muñeca a la doctora, que terminó de colocar la venda alrededor de la herida.

- ¿Ha sido tan malo?

- Mmmm… - gruñó la detective.

- Lo tomaré como un no.

Maura se levantó, y, con solo un gesto, le dejó claro a Jane que no se moviera de allí. Recogió su maletín, ya no lo iba a necesitar, y se lo llevó con ella a la cocina, donde lo dejó encima de la encimera. Metió la cabeza en el congelador y sacó un cubito de hielo, enrollándolo en seguida en un paño. Inspiró aire cuando dejó de notar el frío en la mano y se apresuró a volver al baño antes de que se derritiera.

- Toma, ponte esto en el labio – dijo, tendiéndoselo a la detective.

Vio, con ligera decepción, que ella ya se había puesto la americana por encima. Aunque seguía siendo una imagen muy sugerente, no lo era tanto como la anterior. Y luego un pensamiento se abrió paso en su mente, llamando su atención. ¿Y si se había tapado porque había notado sus miradas? Un ligero temor se instaló en la parte baja de su estómago, pero lo desechó rápidamente, la detective seguía teniendo la misma actitud que antes con ella, no parecía haber cambiado nada.

- ¿Crees que Jo Friday estará bien? – preguntó Jane, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Tomó asiento en el bidé otra vez, y agarró suavemente la mano libre de la detective. Sus ojos se encontraron, marrón contra verde avellana, y todo lo que las rodeaba pareció desaparecer.

- Está bien, Jane. Se lo llevaron al veterinario.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Nada de peros, amiga mía. Despertará allí y mañana ya le tendrás por aquí ladrándote por las mañanas y chupándote la cara – dijo Maura, haciendo una mueca de asco.

Jane sonrió, cansada.

- Por lo menos tiene más vida que Bass – replicó.

Maura fingió molestarse por el comentario y le dio un suave empujón a la detective en el hombro.

- ¡Ey! ¡No pegues a una convaleciente! – se quejó Jane, bromeando.

- ¿Convaleciente tú?

- Vale, pues a tu paciente. Te puedo demandar.

La doctora arqueó una ceja, sonriendo. Pero un bostezo de la morena puso fin a la broma.

- Vámonos a la cama, anda. – dijo Maura, sin pensar.

Jane se paró a medio camino de salir del baño y giró sobre sus talones. La forense temió una contestación o enfado, pero se encontró con una mirada de súplica en sus marrones ojos.

- ¿Puedes dormir conmigo? ¿Por favor? Sé que dormirás más cómoda sola y eso, pero…

- Ssshh – la acalló Maura – Dormiré contigo, no hay ningún problema.

La detective esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigieron a la habitación de la forense. Ésta se cambió rápidamente, y cuando salió del vestidor vio que Rizzoli ya estaba hecha una bola en un lado de la cama, todavía con el hielo pegado al labio. Maura se lo apartó para echarle un vistazo al golpe y vio que la hinchazón había remitido notablemente. Dejó el cubito envuelto en el paño en el lavabo y se metió en la cama.

- Buenas noches, Jane – susurró, apagando la luz.

- ¿Maur? – preguntó ésta, con voz medio dormida.

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias por todo, eres la mejor. – dijo Rizzoli en un murmullo casi.

Maura tragó saliva, notando un fuerte nudo oprimiéndole la garganta. Buscó a Jane en la cama y encontró su mano. Sabiendo que no había palabras que expresaran lo que sentía, la doctora se limitó a darle un suave apretón.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, perdón por la tardanza al actualizar pero me falta tiempo u.u ¡Espero reviews!**

* * *

Jane abrió los ojos de golpe, escapando de una horrible pesadilla para encontrarse en la oscuridad de una habitación desconocida. Se incorporó bruscamente, mirando a su alrededor, esperando a que sus cansados ojos se acostumbraran a la poca luz que se colaba por las corridas cortinas de las ventanas. Entonces, fue consciente de que había una mano fuertemente agarrada a la suya.

Giró la cabeza despacio, apartándose los revueltos rizos de la cara, y lo que vio la dejó momentáneamente sin respiración.

Maura Isles yacía a su lado, profundamente dormida, con el rubio pelo desparramado por la almohada, alrededor de su cabeza como un halo de luz. Su cara, relajada; sus labios, entreabiertos; las sábanas, medio enmarañadas en sus desnudas piernas; el suave camisón de seda que la doctora usaba para dormir, ligeramente subido, dejando más a la vista de lo que debería. La detective apartó la mirada, ruborizada. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

- ¿Jane? – preguntó la forense, con voz ronca por el sueño y los ojos guiñados.

- Estoy aquí.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, solo tuve una pesadilla – contestó Rizzoli en voz baja, dándole un suave apretón.

- Vuelve aquí – indicó la rubia, golpeando el colchón a su lado.

Jane se recogió el pelo y lo echó a un lado, para que no molestara, antes de tumbarse junto a Maura. Ésta la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y dejó escapar un suspiro que acarició la piel desnuda del cuello de la detective. Rizzoli se estremeció y la forense, pensando que tenía frío, tanteó en busca de las sábanas y la cubrió.

- No más pesadillas, estoy contigo.

- No más pesadillas – repitió la morena en voz queda, más para sí misma que para la mujer que ahora estaba dormida a tan solo unos centímetros de ella.

Con cuidado de no volver a despertarla, se giró un poco y la observó dormir. Al final, la calma que transmitía aquella imagen terminó por hacerla quedarse dormida.

**-OoOoO-**

Jane Rizzoli entró en la cocina descalza, rascándose un ojo y bostezando.

- Buenos días a ti también – saludó Maura alegremente.

La detective hizo un gesto de cabeza, todavía algo dormida, y sin ganas para abrir la boca y hablar. Arrastró los pies hasta que encontró un taburete donde sentar su cansado y dolorido cuerpo. Con una mano en un hombro, movió el cuello lentamente, notando la tirantez que le recordaba que la noche anterior había estado cerca de la muerte.

- ¿Te duele el cuello? – preguntó la Doctora, quitando la tetera del fuego y haciendo que cesara aquel silbido infernal.

- Ahum – masculló Rizzoli.

- Sé que no tienes el mejor de los despertares, pero hoy estás especialmente sosa.

- Perdona si no estoy dando saltos de alegría sabiendo que hay un loco maníaco vigilando cada paso que doy – contestó la detective bordemente.

Cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose por dentro. ¿Por qué lo pagaba con Maura? Ella solo pretendía hacerla sentir mejor. La forense agachó la cabeza, contemplando las blancas motas que manchaban el granito de la encimera, sin decir nada. Sin pensar.

- Perdona – se disculpó la morena, haciendo que alzara la mirada. Dejó de contar las motas para buscar los castaños ojos de Jane. – No es tu culpa…

- Da igual, tienes razón – dijo Maura, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No, no la tengo. – La detective cerró los ojos, suspirando, y reanudó su discurso - O sea, puede que sí pero no es motivo para pagarlo contigo. Perdón. Borremos todo lo que ha pasado y empecemos de nuevo – una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro – Buenos días, Maura.

- Buenos días, Jane – contestó su amiga, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La forense giró sobre sus talones y cogió dos tazas, depositándolas en la encimera mientras echaba agua caliente para preparar unos tés.

- ¿No tienes café? – inquirió Rizzoli, con voz lastimera.

- Tendría que hacerlo – respondió Maura, sin volverse, concentrada en que no se le colaran las hierbas en el agua.

- Entonces déjalo, cada vez que haces café es como escuchar porno.

La doctora dejó escapar una carcajada y le pasó su taza a Jane, que rodeó la cerámica con las manos, calentándose. Unos ojos marrones se encontraron con otros verde avellana y arrancaron sonrisas en ambas amigas. Rizzoli fue la primera en bajar la mirada, sonrojada, mientras que Maura siguió observándola intensamente unos segundos más.

**-OoOoO-**

- ¡Rizzoli! – exclamó Cavanaugh, entrando en la zona de las mesas.

Jane pegó un bote en su silla, sobresaltada. Había estado absorta leyendo un informe mientras esperaba noticias de su capitán, que finalmente daba señales de vida. Al alzar la vista para mirarle, en lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en una suave mancha de carmín en el cuello de su camisa. La detective tuvo que aguantar las ganas de cerrar los ojos y rezar para que no hubiera sido su madre.

- ¿Sí, capitán?

- A mi despacho – dijo él, secamente, señalando por encima de su hombro con el pulgar.

- Sí, señor – masculló Rizzoli en voz baja, de forma que solo la escuchó su compañero.

Éste la miró, sonriente.

- ¿Qué has hecho ahora? – preguntó Barry Frost.

- No sé, quizá evitar ser matada – bromeó Jane.

- Muy mal, Rizzoli – la regañó Korsak, entrando en el juego - ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre?!

La detective contuvo una carcajada y apresuró el paso para ir al despacho del capitán antes de que éste volviera a salir para reprenderla de verdad. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y enseguida reparó en que los visillos que cubrían las cristaleras del despacho estaban corridas. Cavanaugh solo hacía eso cuando era algo grave…

- Siéntate – ordenó el capitán.

Jane se apresuró a obedecer, tragando saliva. Normalmente Cavanaugh no le daba miedo pero en esos momentos imponía respeto. El capitán se desabrochó la americana antes de sentarse y mirarla fijamente, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio. _"¿No ha dormido bien?" _casi pregunta la detective, pero, aparte de que no era de su incumbencia, la respuesta probablemente involucraba a su madre y no quería oír esas cosas. Para Rizzoli, su madre era una virgen sin vida sexual y ella y sus hermanos habían sido concebidos gracias a un milagro. Estilo Jesús, pero con el hecho de que Jane había aprendido a desconfiar de ese gran ser superior.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó finalmente Cavanaugh, descolocando temporalmente a la detective. No esperaba eso…

- Tirando.

- Bien. Normalmente, y ante estas circunstancias, deberías pasar una evaluación psiquiátrica…

- Señor… – interrumpió Jane, pero se calló ante el gesto de su capitán.

- Déjame terminar, Rizzoli – pidió Cavanaugh. Ésta asintió, y se mordió la lengua. – No te voy a obligar a pasarla a estas alturas, después de todo lo de Hoyt.

A la morena se le escapó un suspiro de alivio que casi hace aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro de su superior. Pero la máscara pétrea volvió a imponerse tan rápido que casi pensó que se lo había imaginado.

- Pero con una condición.

- Señor, si es apartarme del caso le pido, por favor, que lo reconsidere.

- Rizzoli – dijo él, haciéndola callar de golpe. – Mira que odio que me interrumpas.

- Perdón – se disculpó ella, bajando la mirada. – Continúe.

- Gracias – contestó Cavanaugh, con algo de sarcasmo – El caso es que sé que apartarte del caso es inútil, te las apañarás para enterarte de algo, siempre lo haces. Eso te convierte en una gran detective pero también en un grano en el culo – el capitán dijo esto con una sonrisa, como un halago casi – Así que, ponte a ello inmediatamente con Frost y Korsak.

- Gracias, capitán, no se arrepentirá – Jane se levantó de la silla, eufórica.

- Eso espero.

La morena se dirigió a la puerta, y estaba abriéndola cuando su superior la llamó.

- Rizzoli.

- ¿Sí?

- Coge a ese cabrón. – dijo, a medio camino entre una orden y un ruego.

- Lo haré – contestó la detective, con voz segura.


	7. Chapter 7

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a casita? – preguntó Frost, sin levantar la vista del ordenador.

- Hasta que resolváis el caso – mintió Jane, poniendo cara de fastidio.

Korsak alzó la cabeza de los papeles que estaba leyendo y la miró fijamente, captando el guiño disimulado de la detective.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó el joven, sorprendido.

- Ya ves… Yo que pensé que de esta también me libraba.

- Cavanaugh te ha pasado muchas por alto, Jane, no te quejes – apuntó Korsak – Da gracias que te dejó estar en los casos de Hoyt y compañía.

- Pero yo quiero estar en _este._

- Pues toca aguantarse, compañera – dijo Frost, con fastidio. – Tendrás que decirme todo lo que viste.

- Es que el capi me ha prohibido hablar con vosotros. – Rizzoli contuvo una sonrisa al ver la cara de alarma del joven.

- ¡Pero necesito datos! ¡Sin datos…! - Frost dejó que su voz se apagara cuando vio que la detective ya no podía aguantar la risa – Ja, ja, ja, muy buena.

- Lo sé – bromeó Jane, chocando la mano con Korsak.

El sonido de unos tacones aproximándose por el pasillo alertaron a los tres detectives de la llegada de una deslumbrante, como siempre, Maura Isles. Ésta entró con paso fuerte y una taza de café en la mano.

- Buenos días, Doctora Isles – saludó Frost.

De espaldas a la forense, Jane articuló _"Pelota"_ con los labios para que solo su compañero pudiera verlo, quien sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo, y volvió a su trabajo.

- Técnicamente, hay que decir ya "tardes". Aunque, habría que contrastarlo con los expertos, "buenos días" siendo la… - la doctora miró su reloj - …una del mediodía no está mal dicho.

- Maura, ¿quieres algo? – cortó Jane, sabiendo que como la dejara seguiría soltando datos cual Wikipedia andante.

- ¿Tengo que querer algo para visitaros? ¿No puedo venir solo porque quiero veros?

- Ejem… Urticaria – la detective señaló el escote de la doctora, quién se lo miró, asustada.

- Vale, aunque no es del todo mentira.

- ¡Maura! – exclamó su amiga, exasperada.

La forense hizo un gesto de desagrado y pensó como decir lo que llevaba toda la mañana pensando en la morgue.

- Quiero participar en este caso – pidió, yendo al grano.

Jane arqueó las cejas, y Frost y Korsak levantaron la mirada de sus respectivas tareas para ver el enfrentamiento.

- ¿Qué? Eres la jefa del departamento forense, ya vas a estar en el caso.

- No a menos que haya un cadáver. Ahora mismo no hay ninguno… – Maura se apresuró a añadir – y gracias a dios pero… Quiero ayudaros.

- ¿Cómo una detective más? – preguntó Jane, sorprendida.

- Exactamente.

La detective miró a sus compañeros, que se encogieron de hombros y asintieron.

- Pues… ¡Bienvenida al equipo, detective Isles! – bromeó Rizzoli.

- Detective Isles – Maura se quedó pensando en el nombre – Me gusta, suena sexy. ¿Puedo tener esposas y pistola?

- No tan rápido, Sherlock Holmes. Estás de colaboradora, no eres detective de verdad. Te das cuenta, ¿no?

- Era broma – la forense hizo un gesto con la mano, tranquilizando a su amiga – En parte.

- ¡Maura! – la reprendió la detective.

- ¿Qué? ¡Me hacía ilusión!

Frost y Korsak asistían a la conversación de ambas amigas con una sonrisa en la boca, sin atreverse a romper aquellos momentos entre ellas. Creaban a su alrededor una burbuja que daba pena romper, a veces. Todos lo habían pasado mal cuando Jane y Maura se habían enfadado realmente la una con la otra, hasta el límite de tratarse por sus títulos, casi sin mirarse.

- Vale, Jane, necesito que me digas todo lo que puedas sobre tu atacante – pidió Frost, sentado frente a la pantalla táctil de la sala de informática. Se chascó los dedos y comenzó a pulsar hábilmente botones. Una gran sucesión de ventanas se proyectaron en las múltiples pantallas que colgaban en la pared y a las que miraban todos los presentes.

- Tengo los recuerdos ligeramente borrosos por el cloroformo pero… - La detective frunció el ceño, pensando. Se apartó los rizos de la cara y comenzó a hablar – No creo que pueda hacer un retrato, se mantuvo casi siempre en las sombras.

Frost asintió y cerró un programa. La ventana desapareció de la pantalla y Korsak entró en escena:

- ¿Algo que revelara sobre sí mismo? ¿Un nombre?

- Sí. Le pregunté sobre su cuenta pendiente, aquella víctima que se le escapó, y me dijo que era un escritor de New York.

- Pero esa es una larga lista – se lamentó la forense, desesperanzada.

- Algo es algo, Maura – opinó Frost, ejecutando un buscador.

A los cinco segundos la pantalla se llenó de un montón de nombres de escritores neoyorkinos.

- ¿Especificó el género o la edad?

- No… No dijo nada.

Korsak miró la pantalla con el ceño fruncido.

- Son demasiados nombres, Jane. No podemos llamarles uno a uno y preguntarles si han tratado de matarles.

- Espera. – Pidió la detective, pensando – Dijo que tenía una compañera.

- ¿Un escritor con compañera? Cosa rara.

Frost tecleó un par de cosas y la lista se redujo considerablemente. Pero aun así seguía siendo demasiado grande y con posibilidades remotas.

- Sé que dijo algo más… - masculló Jane, con una mano en la cara, tratando de desenmarañar el lío que eran los recuerdos.

- No te fuerces, a veces forzarlo es peor. La memoria es el resultado de las conexiones sinápticas entre neuronas, y cuando un suceso se resiste a salir, provocarle puede causarte daño. El cerebro es muy listo, y si ese recuerdo es importante, lo traerá a ti mediante el hipocampo, ya sea con un sueño o una repentina sensación de dèja- vù.

- Maura, ahora mismo la Wikipedia no me ayuda.

- Jane, tiene razón – intervino Frost – Vi en una serie que, el protagonista, por tratar de recordar, comenzó a sufrir episodios de amnesia.

- ¿Amnesia? ¿Qué series ves tú, Frost? – preguntó Korsak, jocoso.

- Era una de SyFy.

- En estos momentos tus neuronas padecen de dismnesia – pronosticó la forense, haciendo caso omiso de los chicos.

- Tradúcelo a la lengua normal, por favor – pidió Rizzoli, con un gesto de fastidio y cansancio.

- La dismnesia es una alteración cuantitativa que traduce siempre en una disminución de la memoria, imposibilita evocar un recuerdo en un momento dado y evoca otros en forma borrosa o poco nítida. – recitó Maura, como si acabara de leerlo de un libro.

- Eso suena a James Bond – Frost se quedó mirando a la nada, pensativo – Los rusos idean un suero que produce dismnesia.

- No sirves para guionista – opinó Korsak, con una sonrisa.

- James – musitó Jane.

¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre? Sabía que era relacionado con su atacante pero no lograba recordarlo. Frunció el ceño, abstrayéndose de la disputa entre Korsak y Frost sobre sus habilidades inventivas, y rebuscó en su memoria, en busca de algo.

- ¡J. Rook! – exclamó de repente, sobresaltando a todos.

- ¿J. Rook? – inquirió Maura, desconcertada.

- El atacante llevaba una placa colgada de la camisa que ponía J. Rook. Le pregunté si ese era su nombre y me dijo que podía llamarle así. – explicó la detective atropelladamente.

- Frost – dijo Korsak.

- Estoy en ello – respondió el aludido, con cara de concentración y tecleando con pericia.

En la pantalla se abrió un buscador, donde puso el nombre de "J. Rook" seguido de "Escritor neoyorkino" y "compañera". El simbolito de un reloj de arena girando apareció mientras se colaba la información elegida por Frost. Cuando ya pensaban que no iba a aparecer nada, múltiples ventanas comenzaron a abrirse, con recortes de periódicos, revistas, y una ficha policial.

- Lo tenemos. – murmuró Maura con una sonrisa triunfal.


End file.
